This post-doctoral fellowship program is designed to provide a rich environment of strong science and outstanding mentorship in which junior scientists, particularly dermatologist-scientists, can learn to be independent researchers with a focus on cutaneous biology. We have assembled a team of Primary Mentors (noted scientists focused on cutaneous biology who serve as the main laboratory mentors) and other top Northwestern faculty with cutting-edge skills and recognized mentoring skills (Resource Faculty) who together serve as the 4-5 member mentor team for each trainee. While several of our senior Mentors are from the Department of Dermatology, others who perform cutaneous research have a primary appointment in other departments (Biomedical Engineering, Cell and Molecular Biology, Chemistry, Material Science and Engineering, Medicine/ Allergy-Immunology, Pulmonary and Critical Care, and Rheumatology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Biosciences, Pathology). Six major areas of research concentration are available to trainees: (i) Bioengineering and nanotechnology; (ii) Epithelial-mesenchymal communication and epithelial differentiation; (iii) Genomics/epigenomics; (iv) Immunology; (v) Metabolism; and (vi) Wound healing/skin regeneration. In addition to ?in lab training?, a major focal point of the program centers in educational enrichment activities. Trainees attend and participate in a wide variety of seminars that dove-tail with the six areas of research focus, as well as the ?Bench to Bedside? lecture series, journal clubs, laboratory ?Works in Progress? meetings, and the Grand Rounds lecture series organized through the Department of Dermatology. We also have a unique ?Road to Translational Research? mentoring team, which enables all trainees to become familiar with the process of moving forward in translational research. Critical thinking, writing and presentation skills, the peer-review process, and the responsible conduct of research, in addition to general and specialized instruction in laboratory techniques, are learned through determination of a well-conceived research problem, frequent reviews with the Primary Mentor and Mentoring Team, and participation in formal didactics and seminars. Training sites provide state-of-the-art resources and facilities within individual laboratories and shared resources, including the Skin Disease Research Center (SDRC). Our first priority has been to enroll physician/scientists who hold either an M.D./Ph.D. or an M.D. degree and have completed their residency in dermatology. We have also considered Ph.D. scientists. Candidates are selected to include only those with outstanding academic records, who show considerable interest and commitment to cutaneous research and a desire to continue in academic dermatology. Given the sustained strengthening of the Department of Dermatology, including the renewed funding of our SDRC and a dramatic increase in dermatology residents with M.D./Ph.D. degrees, continued formal support of our Post Graduate Training Program in Cutaneous Biology is warranted.